Nice Change
by Miladys
Summary: Can you feel that moment when your life is so dull and lack of excitement? But suddenly, my boring life filled with various color and….. an interesting, mysterious florist. AU! Erwin's POV. R&R please..


Actually I want to use 'How I met your mother as the title' LOL

Hello! I'm new in this fandom. Please be gentle with me.. 3 Anyway, we are lacking of eruri fanfic. Well.. not really though, it is just not as much as Rieren. I never got the chance to do this plot in RP so… I poured it on fanfic :'D

Summary: Can you feel that moment when your life is so dull and lack of excitement? But suddenly, my boring life filled with various color and….. an interesting, mysterious florist. AU! Erwin's POV. R&R please..

Warning: Full of Erwin's POV.

Disclaimer: SnK belongs to Isayama-sensei.

* * *

My life was black and white.

It was so monotone. You would say that too when your life was already stable and you got a daily schedule where it never change for years. Everything was within my hand. Well, I must say that to achieve this kind of life wasn't so easy. I started from nothing and now I had everything.

My name was Erwin Smith. My life was your everyday business man. But the difference was, I wasn't the usual business worker. I owned the business; I owned the world I life in. I started my Recon corp from nothing until it raised to the top of the chain. I got all the excitement of life in that time and now it was over. Everything felt dull and I am craving for something more. But what was that? People are always judge me as a calculated perfectionist, how could I let something important slipped out of my life?

In order to search for the answer, I tried to change my daily schedule. For example I used to go to some café on Sunday morning for some coffee. Now I changed the place or simply go to the park and jogging. Also usually I drove to my office, but now I chose to walk and used the train..

Because of my new habit, I noticed so many things when I walked to the station. My modern apartment complex was near the main busy street. The environment wasn't too noisy even though there were shops all around the street. It was indeed a nice place to live, I must admit. Those shops in the street sold various things. I noticed an antique shop with an old lady cleaning the window. She smiled at me and of course, as a gentleman, I smiled back. There was also a little cake shop; I made a mental note to buy a cake there later. I explored further into the street and there..

Suddenly my life is filled with colorful colors.

Everyone would notice it. Everyone would notice that various color of scarlet, vermillion, fresh yellow, and many more. Everyone will notice that flower shop between a café and a mini bookstore. This wasn't the first time I saw a flower shop, but I rarely pay attention on it. I rarely buy flowers for I don't have someone to send it. But, more than the flowers, something caught my interest.

It stared back at me. Those jet black orbs stared back at me so intensely as if saying 'if you don't want to buy then fuck off.' It took all of my will power not to laugh right there right then. Because if I did, may be the scissors in her hand will fly straight through me. Wouldn't it make you laugh? Never once in my life I saw a florist who is surrounded by flowers will looked full with murderous aura. She was so weird.. so unusual..

So interesting..

Without many thoughts, I walked closer to the florist and I got a clear view of him. HIM. Not her or she. What on earth I….. it was just, he was kind of…. short. His height made me thought he was a girl from distance. Moreover he wore a cloth around his head like a bandana and it covered his hair. That black hair was short and well kept. Yeah, the second thing I noticed was everything on him screaming 'cleaaaaaaaaaan~'. Not only on him but also his surroundings. If this place wasn't filled with various colors of flowers, I would have mistaken it as a hospital for being super white and clean. This place re-..

"Could you stop staring at me like a creep?"

His voice pulled me back from my train of thoughts. I noticed the hint of French accent on the way he talked. Well, New York was filled with various people. "Ah, pardon my rudeness. I didn't meant to." I smiled apologetically.

"Good. I almost called the freaking police. Now, you better stared at these flower other than me and buy something or leave."

Wow.. Was florist so rude these days? "Ah.. I'm sorry; I'm not planning to buy flowers."

He raised an eyebrow, "Then why the hell are you here..?"

Why indeed…

-oOo-

Since that day, I changed my daily habits. I rarely use my car anymore. The car is only used when I need to attend an important meeting in another company or the place was simply too far away. In exchange, I used the train every day to the office and of course I will pass the flower shop. At first I simply passed by and did nothing, I only glance at those flowers then walked away. It might look weird but it was nice to stare at flowers you know?

Slowly, the habit changed into 'I walked and smiled'. Yeah, whenever I walked by, the florist was there doing things like re-arranging the flowers or restocking it. It would be rude if I looked at him just like that and walk by, right? So I gave him a gentle smile and got a frown as his response. I know it was weird, but I didn't mind. At all.

I started to question myself what I am really interested in. The flower… or the florist? I must admit that starting a hectic busy day with colorful things was a nice change. But that florist.. that hot tempered and rude florist was just caught my interest so tight till sometimes, Hanji, my assistant had to snapped me away from my day dream.

"Boss, you looked weird.. are you sick?" She frowned as she handed a piece of paper for me to sign. I already lost count at how much the paper I had to sign. If those papers were put on my desk, I will be drowning in a mountain of paper.

"Thank you Hanji, but I'm alright." I handed the paper back to her.

"You know boss~ if you want some drink to boost up your energy and mood, I have made something special for you~" I shake my head immediately. The last time I remembered, The victim of Hanji's weird hobby showed….. unexpected side effect. Seriously unpleasant side effect. I gave this person one week holiday to recover from shock.

"Oh may be… heart problem?" she snickered and wiggled her eyebrow.

I chuckled lightly, "Do I look like a heart broken person?"

"Oh no no no… quite contrary, you look like someone who fell in love!" She said cheerfully.

Ah… I didn't expect that kind of answer.

Now, Hanji's words haunted me better than the florist himself. Was that the answer I searched for? Was that what I lack of? Love..? Indeed I rarely got myself into a serious relationship. I am too caught up with work and constantly declined any serious offer. Also I wasn't loose enough to randomly did one night stand even though many woman practically tried to throw themselves to me. So… I need to make sure if this was really the answer..

The next day, finally I stepped in again to the flower shop after weeks of our first meeting. He looked at me suspiciously like I was some mad man who will burn his shop or something, "What do you want?"

Really… him and his mouth… "Ah.. I would like to buy some flower." That was a lie. Even though admiring these flowers' beauty was nice, I didn't need one at home.

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh, what flower? I can help you.."

Right.. what flower? This kind of field wasn't really my expertise… "Hm.. that one.." I randomly pointed on a flower behind him.

"Oh.. chrysanthemum? Alright.. A bouquet of it?"

"Just give me a small bouquet.." I can give it to someone at the office tomorrow.

"For who should I send it?"

"Oh no need, I'll give it myself."

He nodded as he took some of the flowers and arranged it in a small bouquet. Then I noticed something different. This florist had a frown as his default facial feature and it has never change since the first time I met him. But I noticed something when he arranged the flower. He looked…. Calmer? More peaceful than when he talked to me. I might be a stranger who….. likes to stare at his shop, but I didn't think I deserved a frown all the time. That slight changing of expression was so faint but I still could see it anyways. Yeah, I liked it.

The florist came back to me with beautifully arranged bouquet. Even though he looked like that, he was still a florist. He handed me the flower and as I went to pay for it, he asked, "You live around here?"

"Yes, I live in an apartment one block from here. " Finally, some civil chat.

"Oh that explain why I see you a lot."

"Ah yeah.. I have to go to my office every day and this street is the only way to the station." I chuckled lightly.

"I see.."

….. Now or never, "May I know your name?"

"….. Levi."

-oOo-

Levi..

Levi..

Levi..

Since that day I got a big improvement from the florist, who recently I knew his name was Levi. Whenever I passed by him and gave him a smile, he no longer threw me that scary frown, instead he nodded lightly. Then, I planned a new schedule; buy a small bouquet of flower every Thursday. I hope it will work just fine.

The next week I greeted him again and Levi looked less cautions around me. He no longer looked so tensed up and we have some nice, simple civil chat. Again, I ordered random flowers as I randomly point my finger. Now I got a small bouquet of aster. The flower was so beautiful and fresh like all of the flowers here. They all were so well kept by the florist. May be deep inside, Levi was a kind and caring person… maybe…..

"So.. you said you live in the apartment near this block eh? I thought people who live there were all damn rich and drive a nice car to their office, the usual." Levi asked me after gave me my change.

"Ah yes.. I used to drive a car to my office."

"Then? Why do you suddenly don't use your car anymore?"

How can I say so I could see you every day?

The day after I went back to the florist only to say thanks to him. When I did that, he looked so stunned and stared at me in disbelieve. I thought I made a mistake and made Levi locked himself back to his old self but I was wrong. He was simply surprised when I said thanks to him. He said no one did that right away the day after someone bought his flowers. I studied his face and decided that it was a positive thing. Levi liked what I did and I felt honored to witness his mouth twitched upward even for just a second. I decided that this schedule was the best to keep from now on.

-oOo-

Another week I spent my weekend with this new habit: buy some flowers from a certain florist and have a chat with him. When we talked, he rarely gave me any expression. But when I looked through his jet black eyes, seems like it hide so many expressions. It made our conversation interesting, because I will be thrilled to read what he felt and thought. Sometimes, I even kind of teased him only to see his reaction.

Our conversation improved from a mere chat into 'tried to know each other'. I was glad when I asked him things, he didn't get mad or push me away. From today's conversation I knew a few things about him.

He lived up stair on the second floor. It might be small but he said it was enough and cozy for him. Even if I didn't see it myself, I believe the room was super clean, like the shop itself. This shop was his mother's and she passed away in young age. So he worked on the shop to support himself.

I am kind of surprised when he said he had just graduated from business major. He wanted to save up some money before he starts looking for a real job. When he got the job he wanted, he would hire someone to take care of this shop.

What a fate. I happened to have a company.

"So you are the director of that Recon corps?" he asked in disbelieve tone. This was one of the rare times when Levi showed a little hint of emotion.

"Yes. So I don't look like one?"

"No."

I chuckled lightly at his comment, it was so Levi. "Well, believe it or not, I am." Levi only hummed and stared with impassive eyes. This was an unusual reaction for me. Usually people will become excited right away and try to know me better or tried to get my attention. But those were all just for money and opportunity. Yeah, I liked his reaction which was way better than the other people. "Maybe.. you want to work for me?"

"Eh..?"

"Work for Recon Corps. Do you want to? You could put it into reconsideration."

He looked down for a while, as if in deep thought, "I will consider it."

"Well, good." I gave him a light smile. But it can't describe how happy I actually am.

"So.. have you choose a flower?" he asked while he watered some flower.

Again, I randomly pointed, "….. hm, that one."

"Small bouquet again?"

"Yes." I nodded lightly. He already got use to my order.

"…. Actually.. who are all these flowers for?"

If I could, I wanted to give it for you.

-oOo-

This was getting out of hand for me. I knew it was stupid to keep buying flowers without reason. But, what else can I do? I need a reason to visit his shop, it was the only way. But the problem was, every time I bought a new flower, I didn't know where I should put it. I can't just throw it away like garbage; it would be so inhumane and waste of money. I should get a solution. Something effective so I could still talk with Levi but I didn't need to buy more and more flower.

As I was still drawn in my train of thought, I noticed the café beside Levi's shop and it made me realized that I have the way to improve our relationship.

"Oh, you want to buy a bouquet again?" He asked as he noticed me walked closer.

"No, I won't buy any today." My answer made him frowned and looked at me with clueless expression. That looked really cute. "When will your shop closed?"

Levi glanced to the clock behind him, "May be in two hours.. what's wrong?"

"Do you want a cup of coffee?"

.

.

.

Here we are now.. We walked into the café beside Levi's shop. When I asked him if he frequently come to this shop, he said that he never buy any coffee in here. Back then he never got time to relax as he had to study in collage and take care of the shop. I felt honored I can give some peaceful time for him, whether he liked it or not.

We ordered some coffee and spent our afternoon while knowing more about each other. The more I learnt about him, the more I had interest in him. It was hard to find a hard worker, strong, and independent person. I had respect on him.

When it came about me, I told almost everything about my life for I don't have anything I need to hide. I never regretted what I decided and was never ashamed for my action if that's a right thing to do. Also, I never regretted my decision to choose career first over a relationship and somehow it became our conversation topic.

"You turned down all of them?" he raised an eyebrow as he sipped his long black coffee.

"Yes, I found it distracting to have a relationship back then. I know I can't fully give my partner full attention, so instead of neglecting someone, I better start nothing."

"Hm… wise thing to do. Regret it now?"

I chuckled lightly, "No. I don't. I have gained what I have now and quite satisfied. But well, I must say I'm now on boring stable life.. That moment of life when you lack of excitement."

"Hm.. well, I quite understand your situation. Why don't you add a person who will pour you with excitement in your stable life?"

Could you be that per-..

-oOo-

Hanji was still a woman and woman instinct was scary. She seemed to know something was going on with me. People said I was hard to read, but she could read me better than anyone else. I wasn't surprised because Hanji was the closest person I got. We had been partners since I raised this company.

"Alright, if you don't want to tell me what is going on. Though, I think I can imagine what's happening by your recent behavior.. So.. Tell me who is it." She smirked while giving me a cup of coffee; we were having a break right now. The bitter sweet taste of the black liquid indeed could soothe my soul. Always be my favorite drink.

"Who?"

"The one who stole your heart." And I successfully chocked. "Aha, I was right~ So, spill it out Erwin." She winked at me and I sighed.

Well, so far, Hanji was the closest person to me. She was not only my secretary and my right hand but also my best friend for years. She was with me when I just started this company. So I wasn't really surprised when she knew me well, although people said it was so hard to read me, at least she was better than anyone else. Really.. woman.. and their instinct.

"I think… we shouldn't talk about this.."

"You know Erwin, this might disturb your performance for this company you know~ I want to prevent that from happening by helping you~" She said cheerfully. I knew she knew I would do everything just fine. I wasn't the type of person who will mix up my feeling with work. Except sometimes I did day dream. Well..

"There is a florist…"

Nods.

"..Who caught my interest.."

Nods Nods.

"… I kind of can't stop thinking of this person."

Epic Nods.

"Wooooooo~ congratulation Erwin! I'm proud of you and happy for you~ Tell me about her!"

'Her'.. hahh, of course people will think like that, "Ah… I don't really know how to describe this person."

"So she is cute? Beautiful?"

"…. May be cute will be more suitable."

"I see~ she must be really adorable~ As tall as you perhaps?"

"… quite opposite.. really short.. not even reach my shoulder.."

"Aww…. Long curly puffy brown hair?"

"…. Really short black hair."

If Levi heard this conversation, he will cut me into pieces. But what can I say? I needed to give her an answer and that was all the closest answer to the truth.. maybe he was far from cute and adorable.. he wasn't at all… right?

"Everyone have their own taste I guess.. and yours happen to be very unique." She chuckled.

"Is that sarcasm I heard?"

"Oh no no no~ it isn't! well.. so how far you have tried?"

"… I'm only a frequent customer in this florist eyes. This person.. hated me to the gut at first, glared at me and frowned all the time. But I keep trying to melt that cold heart.. and now finally I can have a normal conversation.."

"Sounds so tsundere."

I chuckled a little at that, "Yes, perhaps."

"So… when are you going to confess?"

"Pardon?"

"Telling your feeling to her? You love her right?"

"… this person indeed caught my interest.. but, about love.."

She shook her head and put her hand on hips, "Erwin Smith, open your eyes and feel it. You love her. Tell me, if someday you lose her and can't meet her again, could you take it?"

It took time to answer the question. I could easily calculate and find a solution for various problems before, but it was different. I somewhat couldn't use logic over feeling. Who could though?

"Imagine it Erwin…"

I followed her instruction.

"…. Yes. I couldn't afford losing this person."

After I gave her that answer, I unconsciously went to the flower shop. It wasn't Saturday so he was a little bit surprised. We went through our habitual. He would ask what flower I wanted to buy and I would choose. Usually I randomly choose, but not today. I chose rose, the red crimson rose. I was like in the need of that deep red color. He quietly arranged it for me.. and I left.

-oOo-

It has been a week since my last conversation with Hanji and I couldn't shake this feeling off. I felt.. confused? Uneasy? I didn't even understand. Many questions filled my brain. Being in serious relationship with him.. Was that what I really want? Am I ready?

But people said, the first answer that came into your mind and being spoken of usually was your true feeling. It was just being kept under your mind or you some kind of deny it. Yes, when I answered her question, there was no hesitation at all. May be.. just may be.. he was the right person.

Another saturday I found myself walking into the shop and of course I would find him there. He glanced to me when I walked in. From distance, I felt something different. He seemed.. so quiet? Did I do something wrong?

"How is it?" he suddenly asked me a question.

"How is…. What?"

"Your confession.."

"….. Pardon me?"

"Don't act clueless like that! You finally confessed to the girl right?!" He snapped at me.

I was stunned for a second and shocked by his words. I confessed to a girl? Which girl and when? I wasn't even close to any woman right now. How can he make such a conclusion? "Wait… what are you talking about?"

And why are you so mad about it?

"Last time you bought red rose. That flower means 'love'. Every time you buys a flower here, it always have a good meaning or appreciation. Like the chrysanthemum, it means 'truth'. Also Daisy means 'loyalty to love'. Finally last time you bought red roses. It means you have confessed to the girl you gave those flowers to, right?"

The realization dawned upon me. So all of these time, Levi thought I have a crush on someone and have been giving those flower to this person. After I bought the red roses, he thought I have confessed because those roses mean love and usually used to confess to girls. God… I really wanted to laugh.. I even didn't know what the meaning of those flowers was. It must be a fate.

"No.." I quietly said.

"No…?"

"Those flowers were never meant for anyone.."

"What do you mean…..?"

"Actually… I bought those flowers so I could talk to you.." Levi's eye widen in surprise. I chuckled lightly at his expression.

I noticed those flowers which I ever bought were placed on the display and within my reach. So I took each of them and a bunch of red roses. I tied them with a red tie that I found. Now I have a small bouquet of flower, I walked closer to him, "Thank you for teaching me those flowers' meaning…."

I smiled softly as I presented the bouquet in front of him, "Will you take these flower as you accept my feeling?"

.

.

.

He blushed. He tried so hard to cover it but it was no use. I saw the beautiful pink dust on his stoic face and he tried to look away. He was so surprised and fell into deep thought. My hand still offering him the bouquet. Even if I didn't show it, It has been years since I was so nervous and tensed.

Finally, he made a movement..

And took my bouquet..

"Yes.."

* * *

-Omake-

It was Saturday night and I was no longer on the first floor to buy his flowers. Now I'm up stair, sat in his couch, drinking some coffee and have him beside me. He leaned to me comfortably and my hand was around his shoulder. I glanced at him, wondered why he seemed so deep in thought.

Finally he spoke, "Hy, remember those flower you bought from me back then? When we weren't together yet?"

"Hm..?"

"What did you do to them?"

"Ah.. well.. I gave them to my female employers.." I sighed lightly, "But it was a big mess because those women started to have a war over me and a nasty rumor spread around like wild fire. They said I became a womanizer because I was depressed or something.. what a mess.."

"So… you did give them to woman.."

"Well technically yes.."

"You sleep on the couch tonight."

* * *

Doneeeeeeee _ it is.. done… it has been months since I wrote. I lost my style.. I'll tried to regain it back. Also I'm sorry if there is any grammar mistake or misspell. I'm not an English native. R&R please! :

Beta-san: Me neither…. Gomenasai! So Sorry! *bows*


End file.
